Cho Kyu Hyun - Moment of Farewell
'Detalles' *'Titulo: ' 이별을 말할 때 (Moment of Farewell)right|200px *'Artista:' KyuHyun *'Mini Álbum: '''At Gwanghwamun *'Pista:' 4 *'Género:' Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 13-Noviembre-2014 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización Keuge sumeul swieottda Banggeum han mari jal deulliji anha Uri modeun sungani modeun jangmyeni dasi hwimihaejyeottda Nan heeojil mankeumeun silhji anhgo Saranghal mankeumeun mibji anhdaneun geu ddaega ddeoulla Imi neon chagogchagog chaenggyeowasseul seoneulhan maldeule dalli hal mari eobseottda Heuteureojim eobsneun neoeui mare jiwojin gieogdeuldo saero sseuyeojyeo jagaman jinda Eojjeomyeon mianhae hago eojjeomyeon dangjang daranago sipeun Ontong wongmangbbun, ibyeoreul marhal ddae Hapil oneul ireilgga hapil yeogiseo Junbijocha an dwin naege Heeojil mankeumeun silhji anhgo Saranghal mankeumeun mibji anhdan geudaega Heuteureojim eobsneun neoeui mare jiwojin gieogdeuldo saero sseuyeojyeo jagaman jinda Eojjeomyeon mianhae hago eojjeomyeon dangjang daranago sipeun Ontong wongmangbbun, ibyeoreul marhal ddae Neoreul jabgo aereul sseujiman Meori sogeui saenggagdeuri heuteojyeoman ga i sunganeun Heoteun mareul halgga bwa Naega haettdeon jalmotdeure badasseul sangcheodeullo Seoroga gajin dareun gieog ddaemune Eojjeomyeon mianhae hago eojjeomyeon dangjang daranago sipeun Ontong wongmangbbun, ibyeoreul marhal ddae 'Español' Solté un gran suspiro En realidad no pude escuchar lo que dijiste Todos nuestros momentos, todas esas escenas se han vuelto borrosas de nuevo Recuerdo cuando dijiste que no me odiabas lo suficiente como para terminar Pero no te importaba lo suficiente para amarme Ya has traido tus frías palabras una por una y yo no tengo nada que decir En tus palabras suavemente fluidas, incluso las memorias borradas están siendo escritas de nuevo, mientras se hacen pequeñas Quizá sienta lástima, talvés quisiera salir corriendo ahora mismo Sólo estoy lleno de resentimiento en el momento de despedida ¿Tenía por qué ser hoy? ¿Tenía por qué ser aquí? Ni siquiera estoy listo para esto Para ti, quien no me odiaba o suficiente para terminar Pero no le importaba lo suficiente para amarme En tus palabras suavemente fluidas, incluso las memorias borradas están siendo escritas de nuevo, mientras se hacen pequeñas Quizá sienta lástima, talvés quisiera salir corriendo ahora mismo Sólo estoy lleno de resentimiento en el momento de despedida Me estoy sujetando a ti, estoy tratando Pero los pensamiento en mi cabeza se están dispersando en este momento En caso de que diga algo malo Fueron mis malas acciones las que te causaron cicatrices Ambos tenemos recuerdos distintos Quizá sienta lástima, talvés quisiera salir corriendo ahora mismo Sólo estoy lleno de resentimiento en el momento de despedida 'Hangul' 크게 숨을 쉬었다 방금 한 말이 잘 들리지 않아 우리 모든 순간이 모든 장면이 다시 희미해졌다 난 헤어질 만큼은 싫지 않고 사랑할 만큼은 밉지 않다는 그 때가 떠올라 이미 넌 차곡차곡 챙겨왔을 서늘한 말들에 달리 할 말이 없었다 흐트러짐 없는 너의 말에 지워진 기억들도 새로 쓰여져 작아만 진다 어쩌면 미안해 하고 어쩌면 당장 달아나고 싶은 온통 원망뿐, 이별을 말할 때 하필 오늘 이럴까 하필 여기서 준비조차 안 된 나에게 헤어질 만큼은 싫지 않고 사랑할 만큼은 밉지 않단 그대가 흐트러짐 없는 너의 말에 지워진 기억들도 새로 쓰여져 작아만 진다 어쩌면 미안해 하고 어쩌면 당장 달아나고 싶은 온통 원망뿐, 이별을 말할 때 너를 잡고 애를 쓰지만 머리 속의 생각들이 흩어져만 가 이 순간은... 허튼 말을 할까 봐 내가 했던 잘못들에 받았을 상처들로 서로가 가진 다른 기억 때문에 어쩌면 미안해 하고 어쩌면 당장 달아나고 싶은 온통 원망뿐, 이별을 말할 때 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop